


Power and Control

by rustedcrimson



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smut, pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustedcrimson/pseuds/rustedcrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GLaDOS' chassis is running out of power, leading to memory loss and aggravation. Chell decides that transferring her data to a human body is preferable to a life-time of potato batteries. GLaDOS finds out that pleasure and power can both be found in the incredibly human act of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power and Control

The lights were solar powered, but GLaDOS’ chassis wasn’t. It began with memory loss, paranoia, and generalized anxiety. But the symptoms progressed, and Chell was beginning to worry. She’d been toying with an idea, the notion thick like molasses, sliding through her mind. Her conscience had already voiced its disapproval, but she couldn’t just condemn the AI to a life of potato batteries and vulnerability. Besides the obvious inefficiency, there was the inevitable displeasure of GLaDOS, who had a pathological need for power. Having her continued existence placed in Chell’s “incompetent” hands was sure to leave her irritable and obnoxious.  
There were hundreds of preserved corpses in the left wing of Aperture Science, and she’d majored in biochemistry. It wouldn’t be hard for her to render GLaDOS’ programming compatible with human EBS. The only thing stopping her were the- well- the ethical complications. Defiling cadavers? She could say she was hesitant to play God- but this was honestly the equivalent of playing Frankenstein. She shuddered. She’d driven her thoughts through a number of other options, but this was the most viable- and unfortunately, the most abhorrent.  
But it had reached the point where GLaDOS kept forgetting Chell’s name. Whether her conscience was on board or not, she had to take action.  
“Listen, GLaDOS,” she said, hand on the robot’s side. “I’m going to do something- morally questionable. For you. And I’m sorry, but you don’t get a choice in the matter. I’ve given this a lot of thought and-”  
“You’re going to give me a human body.”  
Chell gave her a confused glance.  
“I have your files,” she said dryly. “You’re a biochemistry major with a minor in programming. It’s the most logical conclusion you could have reached. And honestly, I’m surprised it crossed your mind, seeing as you’re not the brightest anglerfish in the ocean. Why don’t we have a look at your grades-”  
Chell cut her off. “Don’t make me change me mind,” she muttered.  
“Listen- I’m not going to stop you, because I’m curious to see what it’s like to function in such an inferior framework- and also because it allows me a certain autonomy that most of our other options doesn’t.”  
“Then it’s settled,” Chell said softly.  
“What’s wrong.”  
“You’ll know once you’re human,” she murmured.  
“Oh- that- guilt thing again. As if they care, they’re dead. Empty vessels.”  
“They’re human,” Chell said, voice cracking.  
“Yes- but they’re dead. I’m alive, and if you don’t do this, chances are, I won’t be much longer. So get a move on.”  
Chell clenched her fists. “Don’t you care? Don’t you care how I feel at all?”  
“Listen, I’m considered artificial intelligence, not artificial touchy feely empath.”  
“You know- I was going to let you pick your own body, but you’ll just have to suck it up and deal with whatever I pick,” Chell said coldly, pressing the power button before GLaDOS could respond. She took a deep breath, sitting down in the damp chamber, fingers dancing along the sprawling vines and weeds. She could do this. Yes. She could do it. The silence was- unnerving. She was truly alone in Aperture for the first time, and it left her mind feeling like a cold, stagnant marsh. GLaDOS had released her. She’d found nothing but charred corpses, aggressive alien life-forms, and chaos aboveground and had gone running back to the familiarity of Aperture Laboratories. At least there she had someone to talk to. It had occurred to her many times that it was possible they were the only humanoid presences left on earth. She’d read enough post apocalyptic fiction in her youth to know a dystopian wasteland when she saw one.  
The left wing was frigid, with water dripping from the hanging moss coating the ceiling. She shivered, walking a little faster. Besides the cold- the place terrified her. Death, she’d decided, has an- an aura of sorts. And it radiated like gamma rays through the rows and rows of frozen bodies. She had to pick one that suited GLaDOS, she owed the AI that much, at least.  
It took her an hour, but eventually she settled on a thin, dark-skinned woman with cascading ringlets of hair and sharp bone structure. Perfect.  
It took about three weeks to finish transposing the electrical impulses that composed GLaDOS into a script that was biologically compatible. Three very, very quiet weeks during which she began talking to the plants, and the birds.  
The information had been transferred, and all that was left was to start the heart. 1000 volts to the chest. Chell sat nervously, watching the chest rise and fall, the eyes flicker open. Had it worked?

“Chell.”  
“Yes?” she asked, nervously.  
“I feel- is this what-” She paused. “My muscles are dysfunctional.”  
“They’re stiff,” Chell began, then added dryly, “That’s what happens when you revive dead tissue.”  
“I- oh- sensation is-” she ran her hand along the metal table, “interesting.”  
“Here, let me help you up,” Chell said, offering her hand.  
GLaDOS touched it gingerly. “You’re warm. I’m warm. Why does it feel good? I like it. Is this why you humans hold hands?”  
Chell smiled. “Yes.”  
“My mental functions are- limited. I don’t like that. But I suppose I’ll get used to it. Superior life-forms are good at adapting, after all.”  
“Are you in any kind of pain? Do you feel alright?”  
“I don’t know what I’m supposed to feel like,” GLaDOS said dryly. “But I suppose I feel alright.”  
“Good.” Chell said softly, brushing GLaDOS’ hair out of her eyes.  
“I have- desires. This body wants me to do things. I think- I think this is hunger. Maybe thirst?” She shook her head. “I don’t know.”  
Seeing GLaDOS in a body she could touch… Oh- God- that body had been dead a few minutes ago. But it wasn’t dead anymore, she told herself, in some attempt to justify her urges. “Right- yes-” she pulled away, looking embarrassed. “Here’s some water- and we’ve got canned beans and-”  
GLaDOS shook her head. “No- I don’t think that’s what it wants. There’s this- oh God, I’m going to use that idiot’s words here- this itch.”  
“Just-” Chell handed her the water, “drink something. That might be it, I mean, it’s hard to tell what you want when you’ve-”  
GLaDOS grabbed Chell by the shoulders, kissing her hard. “Yes. That was it. Hmm. It seems I get chemical rewards for-”  
Chell blinked sporadically, startled. She wrapped her arms around GLaDOS, cutting her off with a long, passionate kiss.  
“This is pleasure, I assume? Like- testing euphoria.” She paused. “How do I get more?”  
“I thought you were in it for the science,” Chell teased.  
“Natural curiosity. What activates the pleasure centre of my brain? It’s research.”  
“Well then,” Chell began, “does this do the trick?” She undid the robe GLaDOS was covered with and let it fall to the floor, tongue curling along her breasts, fingers pressed into the soft flesh of her back.  
“Ohhh- ohhh- why does that feel so good?” she moaned, stumbling backwards until she was stretched out on the table, Chell’s fingers intertwined with hers.  
“Do you want an answer? Or do you just want me to make it feel even better.”  
“It gets better?” GLaDOS asked breathlessly.  
Chell laid her palms on her inner thighs, then slid her tongue along the hood of her clit.  
“Oh my God, what is this?” she gasped, arching up.  
“This is sex,” Chell replied, grinning.  
“I know that,” GLaDOS said, annoyed. “But why does it feel- oh- oh God- why does it feel so good?”  
Chell slid two of her fingers inside GLaDOS, tongue keeping a steady pace along her clit. GLaDOS grabbed Chell’s hair, grinding up against her mouth, toes curled around the edge of the table. “Yes- oh- you’re finally doing something useful-” she moaned, digging her fingernails into Chell’s scalp. She pulled Chell up by her hair. The woman wiped her mouth off with her forearm.  
“What?”  
GLaDOS’ face took on a curious look. Her palm met Chell’s cheek with a loud smack. “Yes- I like that,” she murmured. She sat up, straddling Chell, pinning her arms against the table. She grabbed the belt from her robe and tied Chell’s wrists together. “Now beg.”  
“Beg?” Of course. Power, and control. GLaDOS was still the same megalomaniac she’d always been, and being tossed into a human body meant she had to find new ways to experience dominance. The facility was no longer under her control, it couldn’t be. But Chell could.  
GLaDOS bit her lip. She pulled Chell’s tank top over her head, twisted it up, and knotted it at the ends. She could feel a tantalizing thrill pulsing through her body. She flipped Chell over, and the whip met her back. Chell whimpered.  
“Down on your knees,” GLaDOS said, pointing to the floor, her body shaking with pleasure.  
Chell obeyed, getting down on all fours, head bowed.  
“Now call me master.”  
“Yes, Master.”  
GLaDOS was standing, pacing around Chell. “Look at how pathetic you are. So fragile and useless. Idiotic. I’m your Goddess.” She whipped her again, then bent down. “Now, what are you?”  
“Your servant,” Chell replied dutifully.  
“And what am I?”  
“My master.”  
“That’s right,” GLaDOS said, grinning. She untied Chell’s wrists. “Now- serve me,” she said, wrapping her legs around Chell and throwing her head back.  
Chell began to work GLaDOS’ clit with her fingers, tongue flitting from thigh to thigh. GLaDOS gritted her teeth, groaning. “You’re nothing, you’re absolutely nothing.”  
Chell could feel GLaDOS’ legs quivering as she neared climax, and sped up her motions.  
“Ohh- harder- yes- yes- yes oh god, yes!” GLaDOS cried, nails trailing blood across Chell’s shoulders. “Finish me- I order it.”  
Chell pressed her tongue down harder, licking up and down her vulva, fingers rubbing her nipples. GLaDOS was moaning loudly, grinding as fast as her hips would allow. Finally, she felt a release of tension- as though every muscle had surrendered its autonomy to the pleasure that flooded her body.  
She tilted her head back, “Ohhhh- ohhhh- yessss.” She stretched out, feeling a sense of euphoria settle over her. “That’s- orgasm?” she asked, panting.  
“Yes,” the woman replied, amused.  
She wrapped her fingers around Chell’s jaw, pulling her in for a sloppily blissful kiss. She picked the whip back up, a smile sliding across her face. “Give me another one.”


End file.
